Floating Broken
by Terra Khushrenada
Summary: Nitroglycerin Mudo calls up Trieze with a tale from his recent escapade with the Colonial Militia... It seems that their plans for some weekend R & R have met up with a 'SLIGHT' complication. This is the preview chapter of the Trieze X Noin, going Trieze X Leia story. Full version will not be released here, sorry kiddies. Rated: T, for war themes.


A Gundam Wing Fanfiction: Floating Broken (World)

For now... Just an Excerpt: A bit more Nitroglycerin.

SOON to be part of Chapter ONE of Trieze X Noin story! Leading into...Trieze X Leia!

Also... note: If your a veteran and rather not be reminded of... things... reconsider reading this. This is NOT graphic, detailed or even realistic, but it does touch on situations that can have a very strong personal feelings surrounding it and I don't want to be the one to ruin your day!

* * *

((Takes place after all three parts of Ch2 By The Roadway "Musings on the Past", exact date pending release of the main story... so he's about 17-18yrs))

Trieze gave a big yawn dropping his bags and falling back onto his silken bed. Whatever Milliardo's qualms he certainly was going to enjoy his time off before returning to his duties the following week as an instructor at the Lake Victoria base. Besides he wasn't the only one who had been looking forwards to this opportunity for another one of their migrating party adventures...

...sure enough the VID-screen on his desk chimed a ringing alert.

A grin bloomed on his face as he sprung up and crossed the room; he was certain it was Nitroglycerin chomping at the bit to launch for the atmosphere. He was a little confused when the screen showed the "No Incoming Display" message when he answered, voice only,

"Hello? Nitro?"

The voice that answered... was Nitro's... but strained and wispy,

"Yeah... It's me Trieze."

"What's going on? I think the connection is weak..."

"No... no it's not. I'm not hacking this one, its an established line. I uhh... I guess, I got something to show you... Wanna see? Its... pretty cool."

"Sure," Trieze's concern was slowly growing... A file was uploaded to him.

It was footage from an Alliance security camera cataloged to a base in the L4 cluster...

...the camera is rocked by a near-by explosion throwing dust and debris into the air, dark forms can be seen running along the ground away from one of the buildings in view. As the dust clears it becomes obvious that the individual's running are laden down with crates and baggage being taken from a supply warehouse; the explosion was a shot fired by a LEO-MS Bazooka off camera.

Trieze's sharp eye caught one of the individual's in the fleeing line throw himself behind a On-Colony transport jeep while the rest moved on.

As the Leo repositioned closer and prepared to ready to fire (Trieze cringing all the while at the obvious lack of piloting skills being displayed) Nitroglycerin broke cover and opened fire on the main optical port of the MS with an armor piercing chemical driven rifle, favored for it's ability to continue functioning in the vacuum of open space, scoring enough hits to blind the amateur pilot.

Out of pure reaction to the sudden blanking of his primary view screen, the pilot still pulled the trigger on the 105mm automatic Rifle sending a spray of high velocity exploding rounds in the general vicinity of the vehicle Nitro had just been hiding behind_

…when it happened...

…Nitro didn't know why he was suddenly so... On The Ground.

His hearing was slowing returning to the point that he could at least hear the fact that his ears were ringing with Nothing.

Pain... did it hurt? What did hurt? He was sure something should if he'd gotten knocked back like that. He felt the heat on his face and his ears went out again as rockets began pounding into the massive machine standing above him toppling it into the warehouse behind it.

One of the militia men were over him now, shouting... why were they coming back? Idiots, run! They couldn't afford the casualties over such petty theft!

Another one of his men was over him now, there was gun fire being exchanged – he could feel it in the air, not hear it. He tried to shout at them and tell them he'd catch up somehow, but he couldn't draw breath without coughing; convulsing really. Slowly Mudo realized that he was unable control his movements, sensation beginning to rip through his understanding like serrated claws...

The militia squad tried to throw what would have been their earnings as a makeshift barricade along with scattered wrenched pieces of what used to belong to a vehicle as they dug in and started exchanging fire with the Alliance soldiers that were now fully aware and scrambling to respond to the intrusion; it was all they could do to try and recover their leader... or at least what was left of him from the grim look of the scene.

"Nitro! Come on, stay with us! Talk to us, man! Say something!"

For the life of him Nitro couldn't focus enough on the man's face to figure out which on he was, but he managed a reply,

"W...What's left?"

"Everything! Come on, try and focus! We're gonna get you out of here!"

The field medic they'd brought along was furiously trying to assess the damage while the lid for a crate was brought over to carry him on; The heavy tread of more MS being deployed could be felt vibrating the colony ground plate as fire continued to spat out from the Alliance troop's growing defense line,

"_ it! We're just gonna have to strap it to the other one and secure the whole lot down, I don't know if its still on! Gotta have something other then Med-tape to work with?" Someone handed him a roll of duct tape and Nitro could feel them start to shift his lower body around as they went to work, more then feel it as it was like they were dousing him with acid at the same time.

"Wait...wait...what? What's left?" Mudo tried to sit up to look at himself, as he was shuffled onto the crate lid, it was a futile effort.

"Everything's gonna be fine! We're getting you out of here!"

They began to strap him down with the tape. Nitroglycerin, however, was possessed by intense need to know exactly HOW fine and nearly shoved one of the men back to grab at whomever it was avoiding his question,

"IS IT THERE?"

The Medic shoved him down and started strapping Nitro's torso down himself,

"Sack and Sausage! Quit fucking around!" The group was preparing to make a shock and awe exit.

Mudo would have breathed a sigh of relief if he didn't plain pass out...

….Back in his room Trieze found his jaw slack as the clip ended with the group strategically using a localized EMP and smoke screen to make their get-away.

"Mudo... Why did I just see you get killed?"

There was a strained wheezing on the other end, laughter,

"Not quite... I wish. Blew through my right hip, shattered pelvis, leg was barely still attached, all sorts of nasty... So I'm uh, not going to be making it this weekend... I hope you understand."

"When did this happen? Are you alright? I mean..." Trieze blew out a built up breath as he sat back in his chair, "How the hell did you live?"

"I didn't, but they kept trying and I came back around. Been in and out of surgery for god knows how long, actually just came round from the last one they're thinking I'll need. Got Gundamium parts now... who knows, maybe I can give your hummer a run for it's money if something like this happens again." There was more strained wheezing, it made a shiver run down Trieze's spine.

"That sounds like they think you'll be alright...?"

"Yeah... eventually... actually that's kinda what I was calling you about. I know I'm not going to be much fun but... I don't know if its really safe for me to stay up here... you think I could possibly...?"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

TEASER!

Trieze just couldn't bring himself to go be social after his friend's grim tale. So, in light of Milliardo's apparent distaste for his company, he didn't bother unpacking; instead added a few things and headed back to Lake Victoria in the Sub-sonic jet he'd come in. He figured he'd spend some time tuning up the controls in the suits for the students, maybe see about developing some better system layouts, and headed to the hangers right away to get to work.

He frowned when the door to the hanger was left propped slightly open, and moved cautiously inside.

It seemed deserted as he walked down the long catwalk, but his eye caught something... a Blue LED on one of the docking consuls. One of the suit's computers were active.

Nonchalantly Trieze continued walking passing close to the suit, reaching out to flick the button to open the cockpit's hatch then springing out of the way as it opened, drawing his sidearm...

...one of his Cadets was crouching inside and raised her hands with a sheepish and thoroughly embarrassed look on her face.

"Miss Lucrezia? What are you doing here on a weekend?" He lowered the gun...


End file.
